


Little Mrs. Purdy

by Daryldixon2



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Ashley Purdy daughter, Gen, Toddler, daughter toddler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:12:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: Ashley Purdy is a protective father to his 1 year old daughter.





	

Black Veil Brides are in the studio for their fifth album, and Ashley Purdy,32, came in with his 1 year old daughter Paisley. Paisley is holding onto her toy. Ashley put the diaper bag down, and Paisley was put on the chair, and she got down and went to Andy Biersack. She hugged her uncle.

"How's little paisley doing?" Andy said.  
"Paisley." Ashley said.  
"Dada!" Paisley said.

Andy puts paisley down, and she went back to Ashley. Ashley opened her food up, and she was eating. Christian Coma came in, and hugged Paisley. Ashley help her with her food, and she was done. She was in Andy's arms as Ashley was doing guitars. Their producer John Feldy is listening. Paisley is rocking her head back and forth.

"She's so cute!" CC said.  
"Ash she's rocking out to it." Andy said.  
"I know." Ashley said. "She has my old iPhone with our music on it. I had to get those to put it on. Oh and Juliet's!"  
"She loves my music?" Juliet Simms smiled.  
"She does." Ashley said. "All if them."

Juliet sat next to Andy and put Paisley on her lap. Ashley finished his part and now it's Andy's turn.


End file.
